How Much I Hate You
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: (Completed) A PowerpuffGirl Members Expresses her true feeling, gets caught and her poetic letter has later consequences. Prequel to the fic "Repercussions".


How much I Hate You

Disclaimer: I do not own PPGS.

A girl sat on the edge of her and her sister's bed scribbling something like mad on a sheet of paper on a book that was on her lap. It was plain paper. Not the type that you'd use for writing.

(The Girl's POV)

But I didn't care. I was so angry that I barely even saw what I had written. When I had finished and looked it over I wasn't surprised by the

_You don't know how much I hate._

_You always act like you're so tough and you seem to get along with Mitch well enough._

_Now we are in the third grade and you haven't even changed. You always feel that you_

_have to save the day and that we aren't good enough. I see you've berated me for drawing_

_again instead of listening to your plans again; I keep my rage within but Professor only scolds_

_me. Professor says that its time to stop playing with crayons anyway. But who asked him we_

_know who the favourite of the bunch is. I am certain that you two get along together I've seen_

_you two smirk at Buttercup during her rants and ravings and how his eyes brighten when you_

_speak of Science and your complicated equations. Yes Blossom I write about you. You act as if_

_you are perfect but your not, you're so pathetic you're even trying to steal Mitch from_

_Buttercup. Octi and I know, but you don't even suspect. Nice little Bubbles could never hate_

_you think, BUT I CAME OFF THE ROAD FILLED WITH CANDYCANE A LONG TIME AGO_

_SISTER! And YOU are the one person that from Kindergarten to third grade, I still truly and_

_seriously hate._

"What's this?" Blossom asked from behind suddenly. I jumped, but before I could cover my letter, Buttercup flew over my head suddenly, grabbed the letter. She read it quickly then burned it with her fire breath. "Whatever, I didn't want to read it anyway," Blossom stated and walked away.

I turned around to explain but Buttercup had flown out the window and all I could do was hug my sweet Octic and go (with fear and great dread) wait for that damn Buttercup to get back as I sat silently on our bed.

* * *

They Find out

(One Week Later)

Blossom sat on the bed that she and her sisters shared in shock, hurt and disbelief. She had lost her friend Mitch and the trust, love and respect of her sisters and fellow PPGS. Three empty envelopes lay on the bed and two letters lay on the floor. She still held the one from Mitch in her shaking hands.

She hadn't expected Bubbles to have the guts to tell Buttercup that she (Blossom) had been flirting and trying to get Mitch. Blossom didn't even believe that Buttercup truly cared about Mitch, but the letter on the floor from Buttercup clearly stated what she thought of Blossom's 'flirting'. Mitch had expressed anger and disappointment in her since he found the info told to him by both Bubbles and Buttercup warranting enough to end his friendship with Blossom permanently.

But she also thought about Bubbles letter. Even though it wasn't the last letter that she read. She still remembered Bubbles accusations that were similar to Buttercup's. That she (Blossom) was an autocratic and unfair 'self elected' leader, she was at heart a sneak, a liar, and a deceiver, she got special treatment from the Professor and other things. But Blossom also remembered Bubbles personal accusations of being threatened and bullied by Blossom into not telling Buttercup about her flirting with Mitch earlier, about Blossom being evil and how much a hypocrite she really was and Bubbles proclaimed that she was sick of being nice to such a horrible sister and how much she (Bubbles- this time) really hated her (Blossom).

Blossom remembered what hurt her the most. Not that they'd just left her letters instead of telling everything to her face. Not that she lost a close friend without being able to tell her side of the story. Not even the hateful accusations expressed towards her from her sister's letters. What hurt her most was that one or both of them in their letter had directly written that they'd disowned her as a sister.

* * *

Fine (You've Won)

(Later that same Evening)

Buttercup arrived home later the same day and saw Blossom sitting on their bed, her eyes red from crying.

"What do you want?' Buttercup demanded when she saw Blossom, "don't think that you've got enough of your just desserts yet?" she teased.

"Please bring Bubbles in here Buttercup," Blossom responded softly, "I have something that I'd like to tell the both of you," she whispered.

"Oh ho!" Buttercup exclaimed, "I'll get Bubbles quickly because I'd love to hear this!" she cried as she hurried out to get Bubbles.

When they returned Blossom looked at them through her swollen eyes. Bubbles who had gone to the hairdresser after school was sporting a new hairstyle. Her blonde hair was fully braided and her hair (that had grown a bit, but still shorter than mine) was half way down her back. She was wearing an orange tie-dye top that she made in Art Club at school, black cotton shorts and white bunny slippers. Buttercup's black hair was in curls on top of her head (she claims long hair would only slow down her fighting). She was wearing a dark blue denim jacket, a black blouse with NUMBAH 1 in bold golden letters and white denim pants and black sneakers.

"Well I see that everyone is here so I better just get to the p..," Blossom started to say formally.

"Cut the crap and get to the point!" Bubbles exploded unexpectedly, "if it's sympathy you want, as a smart girl you should know that if Mitch gives you none we won't!" she cried and them folded her arms across her chest and grinned sinisterly.

Buttercup looked shocked and Blossom dropped the sheet of paper that she held in her hand. Buttercup (of course) swooped forward and grabbed it then flew out the window. But she returned minutes later, her face looking like an emotionless mask as she thrust the paper back into Blossom's hand.

"What did it say?" Bubbles asked anxiously as Buttercup returned to stand beside her.

"You'll soon find out," Blossom responded before Buttercup could and then stood up, "today I've realized what is truly thought of me and now I will give you my response."

"I will not place it cowardly in envelopes and leave it for you to find at your own convenience but read it to you now," Blossom continued her voice rising above a tiny whisper taking in confidence from within, "and Bubbles," she added her voice taking on a sarcastic tone, "I never read your letter but I saw the title and first line, so I guess it must have been about me the whole time. Funny I thought you were just writing another one of your stories," she said as she stared straight into Bubbles wide and fearful eyes.

"_Dear Sisters_," Blossom began (Bubbles rolled her eyes and Buttercup snorted) formally, "_I now know your true feelings towards me and I will now respond to them. Yes, I admit it. I flirted with Mitch because I was a jerk and I know that the professor sometimes treats me different from the rest of you_," she said and then paused momentarily.

"_But instead of coming to me and telling this to my face you go behind my back and turn one of my best friends into my enemy. FINE. You've declared indirectly and I'm certain in other cases directly_ (looks up at Bubbles who turns white) _about me not being a fair or competent leader._ Fine I've lost your (her voice starts to break) _love, friendship and your very respect. But that's just FINE. BUT_ (her starts to rise to a loud pitch) _what is not FINE is your disownment of me. Blood is thicker than water. That's how the saying goes. I guess Chemical X is not as thick as blood or water or else you wouldn't even suggest such a horrible thing. But my love for you my sisters and family is thicker than even blood so I'd never disown you. Not that really could even if I wanted to anyway_," she said and paused again.

"_Another saying goes like this: you can choose your friends_ (laughs slightly) _BUT you can't choose family. But I can choose this. I choose not only to no longer be leader of the Power Puff Girls but also to leave the group _(Bubbles gasped, Buttercup simply stood there motionless). _I believe it's for the best. You two are friends, we are not, you two are sisters to each other, both of you have pretty much disowned me, you are two while I am one, so I concede, be glad you've won. Signed Goodbye PPG's, Blossom_."

Blossom simply placed the note on Buttercup's bed and said, "Now you can read it at your own leisure," and walked out.

They watched her go. Blossom ex-leader and ex-Power Puff Girl. In her red tailor cut suit, her usually long flowing hair in a French Twist, and multi- coloured flip-flop slippers.

The End

And yes this is really the end of this part of the story. Now you can read the sequel "Repercussions" (completed) and the Trilogy "The Consequences" (incomplete). I'm sorry if this story doesn't look as good as the last time I posted it. But kept knocking it off and one day I couldn't find the files and then when I found them I had lost chapter two which were the chapter with the letters from Mitch, Bubbles and Buttercup. So I had to improvise since I no longer had the chapter to be able to see the letters again. I can only hope that admin doesn't knock off this one as well and as for the poetry of the thoughts of other characters, I scrapped it. I just can't be bothered struggling with and their compulsive attitude of knocking off fics. One of my buddies Raven A. Star stopped using her account as a result of becoming fed up with it. I love writing too much to stop but I too am rather annoyed by their vague rules which and worse yet vague explanations of why they knocked off your fics when they do it. So I can only hope that this one remains this time. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
